


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by languageismymistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe - boxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Bucky reflects on this relationship with Diego





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

There was nothing like watching Diego box. Especially when said man is boxing in the ring. He looked calm and in control, everything that gave Bucky that chill down his back. The knock happened, the opponent went down and Diego threw Bucky a wink.

 

He hated that wink.

 

It made Bucky think things that he shouldn’t about the man heading over towards him.

 

“Good match.”

 

Diego scoffed but there was a hint of a small smile to his lips.

 

“Thanks, I think.”

 

Diego ran his hand through his hair, grabbing his gear before hitting the showers.

 

“I need to clean, you wanna grab a beer?”

 

Bucky just nodded, he had to focus on everything but Diego showering.

 

He walked around the small boxing gym. He remembers visiting ones like this when Steve and he were younger. A lot younger. It was a place where Steve could let off steam and Bucky didn’t have to worry about keeping his eye on the dumb punk.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped at the small cough from behind.

 

“You all good there, soldier?”

 

Bucky punched his shoulder with his metal arm, just to give it a little more hit. Diego rolled his eyes and headed out the door, holding it open for Bucky to catch up.

 

Their local pub wasn’t that far from the boxing gym. It was small, usually crowded and didn’t bother with cash. All locals paid for what they have and nod to the bartender if they owed them. It was a trust system, something Diego and Bucky both took a lit of pride in once they figured out how to trust. Something Bucky still struggled with time to time. Except with Diego. With Diego, it was natural and came with such ease that Bucky didn’t except coming.

 

“What has got your thoughts so occupied in there?”

 

“You.”

 

As soon as the words left Bucky’s mouth, he regretted them. For the amount of truth they spoke. For the way they fell from his mouth easily. For the way that Diego looked at him.

 

“Want to elaborate on that one?”

 

Bucky’s mouth went dry.

 

“Bucky?”  


 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

 

Now it was Diego’s turn to freeze. Bucky hoped it was a good freeze. It looked like a good freeze.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not? You are a complicated mess but so am I and you make me want to be a good human for myself and I have a feeling its mutual.”

 

Diego nodded, seeming not to trust his voice. Bucky didn’t mind, it was another thing he liked about Diego’s company, even in silence, the man spoke wonders.

 

“So, you wanna play darts?”

 

Bucky laughed and the frozen stature broke.

 

“Sure, whoever wins, pays for dinner?”

 

Diego, with a look of determination in his eye nodded.

 

“You’re on Soldier.”

 

Bucky followed him towards the dart boards, the beats in his heart easing with each step until he stood behind Diego, an arm wrapped around Diego’s stomach.

 

“Bring it, Vigilante.”

 

Bucky whispered, kissing the side of his neck.

 

Diego, without moving from the spot or a look to the board threw one dart, hitting the middle of the board.

 

“Your turn.”


End file.
